Odds Against Her
by Danielle4
Summary: Kagome(or Lina or Emogak) and Inu-Yasha take on Tuashimaga, the most powerful and evil demon the Feudal Ages has ever seen . A little bit of Mulan the movie in it but mainly just the song! Mwhahahaha! Read on and enjoy! (Just to let you know, Katu was
1. The first indications

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Inu-Yasha sat grumbling to himself as clouds past over his head in the sky. It was a normal day in the village. Inu-Yasha grumbled something about being bored, so Shippo started bugging him.   
  
Shippo started complaining because he wanted Kagome to come back.  
  
"She's taking so longgg! Maybe, instead of just sitting around waiting for her to come back we can go get her." Shippo suggested.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at Shippo and shook his head.   
  
"Fine. I'll go get her. " Inu-Yasha said. "I'll get some time to myself too," he murmured to himself.  
  
"OK. Let's go!" Shippo shouted excitedly.  
  
"NO! You're staying here!" Inu-Yasha commanded.  
  
Inu-Yasha goes through the well. Being the impatient type he heads straight for the house at full speed. As he burst out of the well house, he crashes right into Kagome's Grandpa.   
  
Kagome's Grandpa tells Inu-Yasha to go home, because he can sense an aura of danger being released by the well itself. Inu-Yasha begins to grumble in protest but notices that Kagome's Grandpa has gone into a trance of some sort and has started talking gibberish, about a war, demons, and feudal ages.  
  
Inu-Yasha goes home feeling very irritated but would rather listen to Shippo the Kagome's Grandpa going on about all that stuff.  
  
  



	2. Our adventure begins

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Kagome sat in her seat staring at the clock. "The day's almost over." She said and sighed. She doesn't wait long. Her teacher's voice is droning on and she can feel her eyes lids drooping. Just as she's about to fall asleep, the bell rings. She grabs her stuff and rushes out of the class.  
  
Before she can get to far she ran into Hojo. They talked for awhile and planned a date for later that weekend. Kagome went home all happy, but when she's coming in the house, Inu-Yasha came stomping in. Kagome started yelling that it's not time to go back yet, but Inu-Yasha wanted to know where her grandpa is. Kagome's a little taken back by this but went to find her Grandpa anyway.  
  
As soon as Inu-Yasha saw Kagome's Grandpa he said, "your feeble predictions have come true". Then he grabbed Kagome's Grandpa, and pulled him into the well, yelling to Kagome that there's a war, and they need all the priests and fighters they can find. Just before they disappear Inu-Yasha and her Grandpa said in unison, "don't follow us!"  
  
  
  



	3. Who did this?

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Kagome went to her room, and called her friend, telling her to call Hojo, to say that Kagome can't go on the date, she will be busy. Her friend started joking about Kagome going to meet her other "boyfriend" so Kagome hung up on her.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag, and sneaked into the well. Once she had landed on the Feudal Ages side, she looked up, and saw that Inu-Yasha had put a huge boulder in the top, so she can't get in. Kagome got very mad at this, and started yelling at no one in particular. All of a sudden the Jewel lit up, and the rock shattered into pieces.  
  
She climbed out of the well, and saw all the trees had been burned, and broken. She walked to the village, which wasn't in much better shape. She found the spot where Kaede's hut should have been, but it was gone. She walked around, looking for live people, but had no luck. She started yelling for Shippo or Inu-Yasha but to no prevail.  
  
As she turned around Kagome heard something behind. She strained her ears and listened as hard as she could. After a while she figured out it was Kaede yelling at her to come with her and to be quiet, or "they" will come back.   
  
Kagome followed Kaede to a shack in the woods on the other side of the village which hadn't been touched.   
  
Kaede pointed to her left and said, "this way. Careful." The she disappeared. Kagome looked around, thinking it's a trick, but then Kaede's head stuck out of the bushes and reassured her it wasn't.  
  
Kagome found a hut there. She found Kaede who's standing on the doorstep. "It's OK. I've got an invisibility spell around it. I'm not sure how long it will last though. Come on."  
  
Once they're inside Kaede begins telling Kagome about the war. She explained how the evil demons have all joined forces thinking they will be able to take over the world. This way they wouldn't have to worry about the shikon jewel.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the hut. A small creature which resembled a rabbit, with dark hollow eyes is sniffing around the door of the hut without Kagome and Kaede knowing it.  
  
Inside the hut, Kaede went silent all of a sudden. Kagome didn't have any idea what was going on but had learned to keep quiet when Kaede did this. All of a sudden the small creature hopped inside looking very innocent.  
  
Kagome believing it is, went and picked it up. Suddenly Kaede screamed and  
attacked Kagome. Kagome, thinking she's crazy, backed away slowly. Kaede, even for being so old is very quick and lunged at Kagome. Kagome let out a scream and closed her eyes knowing she can't do anything else because she is backed into a corner. Kaede suddenly grabbed Kagome and threw her into the wall. She blacked out, letting go of the small creature.  
  
Kaede spotting her chance grabbed the creature and squeezed it until at last it squeaked, "Okay I'll talk".  
  
Kagome woke up to find Kaede sitting on a chair beside the bed and the small creature tied up in an opened box on the floor.  
  
"Why did you attack me?" She exclaimed. Then looking down at the box exclaimed "What is that? Why did you tie it up like that?"  
  
Kaede simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's a demon's messenger Kagome. He came to say "the one who saw this coming is now resting in hell."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen and she cried out, "What? That makes no sense."  
  
Kagome's beginning to feel sick and her head's hurting a lot. What she had heard doesn't really sink in for awhile. "B-but my g-grandfather, I-Inu-yasha said to my g-grandfather that h-his predictions had come t-tr-true. Does that mean that...that grandfather is.....dead!?"  
  
Kaede looked strangely at Kagome then whispered, "I'm afraid so. I am so sorry Kagome."  
  
Hearing this Kagome sat in stunned silence. At last she sputtered "Wh-who  
would do that? Who?"   
  
Kaede tried to speak but before she said anything the small creature moaned in a not so innocent voice, "He'll kill you all! Just wait! You'll pay!"  
  
Kagome looked at the little creature with an evil look in her eye. "Who!? Tell me /now/!!" She reached over, and picked it up by the tail.  
  
"Tuashimaga." The thing replied, smugly.  
  
Kaede gasped, and looked at Kagome worriedly, who is in turn, looking at Kaede questioningly.  
  
Then, Kagome gasped. Her hand was throbbing painfully. The thing had bitten her! Her hand hurt so much, she had to drop it, and the moment it hit the ground, it went flying out the door.  
  
"No!" Yelled Kaede.  
  
Kagome moved to go after it, but she is stopped.  
  
"No, stay. It is one of the fastest demon's alive. It will be at it's masters side by now. You must train to beat 'Tuashimaga'" Kaede told her.  
  
"Right now, we sleep. In the morning, we will start your training, so you may fight."  
  
"But, Kaede-baba, first tell me of this demon that I will face. Please," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"All right, then I will have less to tell you tomorrow. He is a great demon, with great power, and influence. He is not a demon lord, but controls all of the current demon lords," Kaede was cut off.  
  
Kagome gasped. "But isn't Sessoumaru a demon lord?"  
  
"Yes. This demon is very powerful. He wants all human's to die, or live as slaves, and thinks they have no right to breathe. He thinks of us as vermin. What more do I need to say? He's been planning this war for centuries, and is ready. Now, sleep."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Take this," Kaede handed Kagome a bag of what looked to be green sand. "If we must flee in the night, this will make your appearance change. Just concentrate on what you wish to look like. A demon on patrol would be best, as most demon's have heard of the mystical girl that searches for the jewel shards. But remember, you will have the appearance, and scent only. I don't think it is possible to have the strength, or powers. But with the Jewel, I doubt you'll need help with power, if needed. Now good night," Kaede finished, and walked over to a blanket on the floor, and laid down.  
  
Kagome waited till she heard Kaede's deep breathing, a sign that she was asleep, and slipped outside. Outside, she looked around, and then looked at the bag, wondering how it works. She will need a different appearance for her task, otherwise Inu-Yasha will send her home. She shrugged, and sprinkled some on her head, imagining what she wanted to look like.  
  
There was a cloud of green dust, and then, in place of Kagome, was a demon that looked remarkably like a female Inu-Yasha. Her black hair had grown far down her back, and she now had two black ears on top of her head, as well as fangs. Her eyes were now a deep dark blue, almost black. She reached up to touch her ear, and scratched it. She looked at her hands, and noticed she now has claws, also.  
  
*Sorry Kaede,* Kagome thought. *If I wait, there will be no hope. Please forgive me.*  
  
Kagome turned, and started her trip to join up with the rest of the fighters, on her side of the war.  
  
As she went, Kaede watched her retreating back. *Good luck Kagome. You'll need it.*  
  
  
  



	4. Emogak

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Next day, Kagome woke up and heard footsteps coming near her. Fearing that they will suspect something because of her clothing, Kagome reached for the nearest tree branches and struggled until she was up.  
  
Two demons, one looking slightly irritated and the other smiling mischievously were talking about the newest battle that Inu-Yasha had been in.  
  
"I hear he didn't even know that it was a demon until too late" Said the one with the mischievous grin.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course he knew it was a demon. He didn't want to let on though." Said the other with a slight grin as well.  
  
"Ha ha! Don't even try to hide it I know it was you, Hsike" Said the first.  
  
"No. I wouldn't dream of it," Hsike said sarcastically. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"That was to obvious. Everyone knows you can transform into a mouse. How did you end up scaring him? Did he just freak out or something and jump up on the chair screaming. He's supposed to be the one that's going to be our leader? Ha! I don't believe it."  
  
"I don't either. He's a complete wimp. He won't be able to protect himself. Let alone anyone else. He's already proved that, bringing that old mortal here and expecting him to do something. ::snort:: He was to busy hiding to help the old man when confronted by Tuashimaga. He won't be able to help us at all. He's pathetic. I bet you he wont make it through the first day with us. He's going to train us? Ha! He's......"  
  
"Why you," Kagome yelled as she jumped from the tree branch landing on the  
first demon, and pulled his ears backward.  
  
"Ah! GET IT OFF!" He screamed in annoyance.  
  
The second demon simply grabbed Kagome with ease and lifts her off. "Look's  
like a dog-thingy to me. What do you think of it?"  
  
Before the other could answer, Kagome burst out, "I'm a girl you idiot! Let me go!"  
  
"Ooh feisty one isn't it, oh sorry she. Ha ha ha!" The one holding Kagome said sarcastically. "What is she dressed in? Maybe that's her uniform? Who knows what Inu-Yasha's going to make us wear.  
  
"Whump" Kagome's hand slammed into the side of the demon who just commented on her clothing's, face. He stumbled backward into the tree.  
  
"Ow! Why you......" The demon stepped menacingly towards Kagome.   
  
He grabbed Kagome's arm, and then quickly jumped away, as if he had been burned.  
  
Hsike glared at Kagome, and started moving toward her. "What did you do to---" He gasped. "The Shikon Jewel! She has a shard of the Jewel!" He yelled.  
  
The other demon moved towards her. "So she does. Hmm. That's a pity. She's to weak to carry around something of such importance. We'll have to take it, as I'm sure we would be better for the job," he said as they closed in on Kagome.  
  
"Hmmm. Too bad. Inu-Yasha will have one less demon to train for war. What's your name, girl, so that we can tell him we came upon your body, just as you were about to die, and you just had time to give us the jewel?"  
  
Kagome thought for a second. They would try to kill her. They wouldn't succeed, of course, because she had the jewel, but--- She decided to give them a name, not her real one, in case Inu-Yasha heard about her. He would kill her, if these two didn't.  
  
"Well?" Hsike questioned.  
  
"Uhh... Emogak," Kagome answered. She just spelt her name backwards.  
  
"What a strange name! I don't think it even /is/ a name! Oh well," They moved in closer, trapping her against a tree.  
  
They were just about to attack, when they heard a voice.  
  
"Stop right now..."  
  
"What? who-who's there?," Hsike exclaimed.  
  
"You are not worthy of questioning me. I am......." The voice drifted off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's Tuashimaga! Run!" Screamed the second demon.  
  
The two demons ran off through the bushes leaving Kagome where she is. She glanced around but can't see anything. Could it really be Tuashimaga?  
  
  



	5. Night, night

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Who-who are you?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Did you see those two run, Kagome? Ha ha ha!" The voice said from a different direction.  
  
"How do you know my name? I-I-I mean that's not my  
name." Kagome said slightly stunned.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh. Oh never mind. Of course you'd want to hide your true name from Inu-Yasha, but may I suggest new clothes? That way he would never know that you're you. What are you calling yourself then?" The voice spoke once again, yet very close this time.  
  
"Oh! I know that voice. Myoga! How'd you know?" Kagome said finally understanding.  
  
"Kaede said you would not be left behind. She, apparently, was right. Now we must get you a new name as well as some new clothes so Inu-Yasha won't recognize you. Make up a story as well, about the girl demon. If we run into those two again and you don't have a story there will be much trouble."  
  
Kagome then left with Myoga upon her shoulder in the opposite direction of which the others had taken. She was headed for the nearest village to find new clothes.  
  
Meanwhile she had come up with the story in which the demon they had saw was her twin sister. They had gotten into a fight and her sister had gone into the bush. They used to have a telepathic connection, but her sister was taken away by one of Tuashimaga's henchman and then killed. If someone asked why she was not crying she would simply say, because of their fight, she would probably have killed Emogak herself.  
  
"I believe that will be believable to many demons. They won't want to ask much more then that. You seem to have a good imagination, so I doubt you'll have problems making up anymore details. Now we must find a new name and some other clothes. You stand out far to much." Myoga said matter-of-factly in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Fine with me I just want to get out of here. It's creepy." And indeed it was. The village seemed to be deserted.   
  
They walked down the street a little, and then Kagome stopped.  
  
"I sense a shard!" Demon-Kagome exclaimed. "Myoga?" She whispered.  
  
She looked around, but couldn't see the little flea-demon.  
  
*Uh-oh. This doesn't look too good!* She thought, peering around for a place to hide.  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices behind her, and dove into the nearest hut.  
  
She looked cautiously around, and then saw them. They were walking down the main road, and there were two of them, both large kitsune.  
  
"That was sure easy. Tuashimaga will be very happy with this," said the grey one, holding up a shard of the Jewel into the light.  
  
"Why should we give this to him? Why not keep it? We could---" the other one started, but then was on the ground.  
  
"Never say that. Do you want us both to die?!" The grey one exclaimed.  
  
The second one, a red one, growled, and then was quiet for a while. They both stopped right in-front of the place Kagome was hiding and then looked at each other.  
  
"Too bad that fight was over so soon. It wasn't really worth it. All the ones that fight back are in that stupid camp," the red one said.  
  
Kagome shifted a little, so that she was hidden a little better. Something hit her shoulder, and she turned to look at it. She stifled a scream, but she was still heard. There was half a body beside her. All the in-sides were lying out the bottom.  
  
"Maybe it's not over," the grey one stated, smirking, before grabbing Kagome, and pulling her into the street.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" He asked. "A spy? A survivor? Either way, it won't be alive much longer," he smirked at her, and then, like the last demon, noticed the Jewel around her neck.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the other one.  
  
"A chunk of the jewel. Tuashimaga would be very happy if we brought it to him," he said.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled as the other moved to grab it off Kagome's neck.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If she has that much, she must be very strong. We should just bring her, and Master Tuashimaga can get it," he said. "Even if she is strangely dressed."  
  
"Night-night," he said, as he touched her forehead, and she slumped unconsciously.  
  
  



	6. The first real battle

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and noticed she was now in some sort of a stretcher.  
  
Her head kept bumping the ground but just the same she didn't want to make much noise. Instead she listened intently to the conversation, the two demons that were carrying her were having.  
  
"This is too much work we should have just pulled the jewel off the string." the grey one seemed to be saying.  
  
"Do you want to get the Jewel shard to Tuashimaga or not? If you do stop  
complaining. I told you once already when I tried to take it off my hand was almost burnt off. You even saw the flame. That would be why we have to carry her." The red one replied angrily.  
  
"Sure. But why didn't we just kill her instead. We probably would have been able to get that stupid jewel off her." The grey one retorted. "No. Instead we have to carry this stupid thing all the way to Tuashimaga."  
  
At that moment a sudden urge of instinct took over Kagome completely. "If  
you don't want to carry me, why don't I save you the time of taking me there in the first place." Kagome said in a voice she didn't quite recognize as her own.  
  
"Ah. Your awake. As you said your welcomed to save us the trouble of doing so." The red one said sarcastically.  
  
"As you say." Kagome or not so much Kagome as the demon she had become. The claws in her right hand were no longer short and as normal as they could have been, but long and very dangerous. In a second the head of the red demon rolled away at her feet.  
  
"Uh.........Wh-what did you do that for?" the grey one said wide eyed.  
"You'll pay for that with your live."  
  
"I doubt it. Maybe yours though. Ha ha ha." a demonic laugh had escaped from Kagome's mouth. This frightened her. She was beginning to have less and less control over herself or maybe it was just when she was in pretty deep trouble.  
  
"We'll see. You're awefully cocky for such a small squirt." the demon replied a little less worried then before.  
  
"I'm not a small squirt. I trust you'll take my advice when I say, run." Kagome was beginning to feel more comfortable with this new found courage.  
  
The claws in both her hands were now growing longer in length.  
  
"You'll die before the day is over. Then I'll just steal the Jewel from you." The demon said in a strong tone, but one that didn't conceal his worry.  
  
The thought was growing in Kagome's mind. 'Don't want to die. I won't let him kill me. Not to...........before Kagome had finished clearing her head she got a sudden blow to the side of her head.  
  
With in seconds Kagome's head was spinning. This demon didn't joke around he meant business. He had already broken her arm and there was blood dripping down into her right eye. She was almost positive she was going to die and couldn't help what had come over her.  
  
Then the sudden urge of instinct took control and the demon began to back up stuttering.  
  
"W-wh-what is that trickery? How do you make it glow?" The demon exclaimed looking at the string around Kagome's neck.  
  
Kagome glanced down for a moment taking no more notice to the jewel then the pain in her arm. Kagome was feet away from the other demon when she raised her hand and screamed, "Die demon, die!" The claws in her left arm suddenly transformed into pure energy and shot into the grey demon in five different spots. Kagome looked down at her hand in amazement, then back up at the grey demon who seemed to be unscathed.  
  
"Ha ha ha. What was that sup......." The demon suddenly burst apart like a doll being pulled apart at the seams. The parts then collapsed into a pile.  
  
  
  



	7. chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Kagome sank to the ground and heard a familiar voice in her ear.  
  
"How did you do that Kagome? Kaede told me of no training concerning  
fighting skills." Myoga said taking much interest in what had just happened.  
  
"Oh and where were you just now? Do you know how scared I was? HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE EXPECTING THANKS AND ACCEPTANCE!" Kagome shrieked  
uncontrollably. In the meantime the only thought racing through her head was 'how can Inu-Yasha put up with this twirp.'  
  
"Calm down Kagome. I was doing something besides hiding. I have found you  
some different clothes over in that bush." Myoga said taking no notice to  
what Kagome had said.  
  
Kagome grabbed the clothes, changed then took off into the forest in the  
direction Myoga suggested. This time however they were careful to avoid the deserted village and keep to the bush.  
  
  



	8. chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
With in no time at all it seemed she was on the outskirts of Inu-Yasha's camp.  
  
Kagome walked slowly to the camp walls, and was then stopped by none other than Sango. She was on watch.  
  
"Stop. What is your business here. I've never seen you before," Sango said, looking alert.  
  
"I'm here to help," stated Kagome.  
  
"Why weren't you here when the call was put out?" Sango asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I was held up by some of Tuashimaga's men." She answered.  
  
Sango looked at her for a second, and then told her to, "Go find Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome walked away, and Sango went back to watching the entrance.  
  
Kagome walked over to a tent, and then stopped in front of it. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Myoga," she whispered. "What do I do now? I can't go see Inu-Yasha! He'll recognize me! If I don't go, Sango-chan will tell him!"  
  
"Hmmm. Well---" Suddenly the little flea-demon dove into her hair. "You don't have to worry about that, because Lord Inu-Yasha is coming up behind you!"  
  
  
  
  



	9. chapter nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Kagome whirled around, and came face-to-face with everyone's favorite half-dog-demon. She quickly backed-up, and bowed a bit. Before she had a chance to blow her cover, he spoke.  
  
"I heard that you met with Tuashimaga's men. How did you get away? Where were they positioned? Why---" But then he was cut-off, by two demons running up to him, gasping for air.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" The first one wheezed.  
  
Kagome looked closely, and saw that they were the kitsune she had seen in the woods.  
  
"We found a young demon! But before we could return her to the camp, we were ambushed by more than 30 of Tuashimaga's men! They took the demon, and we just got away!" The second one said, once he caught his breath.  
  
  
"Hmm. What was this demon's name?" Was the reply.  
  
"Emogak. She looked like---" Suddenly, he stopped, pointed and gawked at Kagome. "You! How did you--- But you---!" He was stunned.  
  
His friend wasn't. He looked at her suspiciously, "You bare a striking resemblance to the demon we saw. What is your name?"  
  
"My name? It's... uhh..." Kagome looked around, worriedly. "What's my name?!" She whispered frantically to Myoga, as quietly as she could, so no one would heard her.  
  
Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side. "I don't know. Who are you talking to?" Was the only answer she got, and it wasn't from Myoga. It was from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Uhhh. My name. I have a name," she said, stalling for time.  
  
"Well?" Questioned the 3 demon's.  
  
"Umm..." Kagome looked around, and saw that they were attracting attention from the others in the camp. "My name is... is..." Suddenly, a light-bulb went on inside her head. "Lina. My name is Lina."  
  
"Lina." They all looked at her. "Okay, so you're not this 'Emogak' these fools are talking about?" Inu-Yasha looked at her questioningly. "If you lie, you will regret it."  
  
"No, I'm not. Emogak is---was my sister. We had a fight, and she ran off. We were twins. Atleast, if you are talking about the same Emogak as I am." They were still looking at her, so she kept talking.  
  
"We used to have a telepathic connection. Not long ago we got into a really big fight. Today I heard her yelling at me through this connection that she had been caught by one of Tuashimaga's men, and needed help. I didn't, and so she died." Kagome finished.  
  
"And this doesn't bother you?" One of the kitsune, Hsike, asked.  
  
"No. Because of the topic of our fight, if I had seen her, I would have probably killed her myself." Was Kagome's answer.  
  
"Hmm. Well, go find an empty tent, you can join practice tomorrow," Inu-Yasha stated, before he walked away.  
  
Everyone else also started drifting away, the excitement gone.  
  
  



	10. chapter ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Once Kagome and Myoga found an empty tent on the outskirts of the camp, Myoga asked her a question. "Why did you call yourself Lina? It's a very strange name."  
  
"Uhh..." Kagome sweatdropped. "I was watching Slayers at home, and the name just came to me. Lina's my fav."  
  
"Oh." Myoga answered. "Good night."  
  
They both fell asleep immediately.  
  
  



	11. chapter eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
The next day Kagome woke up feeling quite good. She got up and reached to  
turn on her bedroom light then fell over as she hit the cloth material of  
the tent side.  
  
"OK. Kagome it's time for training. I for warn you that Inu-Yasha will not treat you any different then the others. Now change into your uniform and get out there." Saying this Myoga sounded very much like a football coach or something of the sort to Kagome.  
  
She raced out the door of the tent and towards the group which had just  
formed. Just as she reached the group Inu-Yasha stepped out of the tent in front of the group. Kagome ducked quickly behind a demon much bigger then herself.  
  
"Today we begin your training. I dare say, that the very few of you who  
showed up might not make it past the training. If you don't you will be  
allowed to go away and die or stay and die with honour." Inu-Yasha's voice rang out loud and clear. "Now, come." This was all Inu-Yasha said then walked away through the bush.  
  
  
  



	12. chapter twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
A rushed murmur went through the group. 'Where's he going? Are we supposed to follow that dope? What game's he playin' at?' Nobody knew what to do.  
  
Hsike the demon who had found Kagome in the woods, stepped out and walked  
into the forest after Inu-Yasha.  
  
When the group finally assembled under a great pine by a pond, Inu-Yasha  
told them what they would have to do.  
  
"First of all you all need a partner. Everyone paired off, but Kagome who  
was left all alone. "Next, Everyone see that pond over there. You will all go into the pond and swim to the bottom and........" he cut off there and put one hand down the front of his robes. He pulled out a string. Attached to this string was an Jewel shard. "This though it  
looks remarkably like a piece of the Jewel, is just another polished stone. Ha ha! You didn't expect I'd let you fools touch a piece of the Shikon Jewel, did you?" Inu-Yasha glanced around at his students, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Now obviously you must retrieve the stone....."  
  
"Just hand it over then." Hsike cut in.  
  
"Well then Hsike, here you go." At this Inu-Yasha threw the stone into the air and it sailed easily over Hsike's head. It landed with a "plop" in the pond. "In you go." Inu-Yasha said gleefully.   
  
Hsike looking stunned stepped forward then began to laugh. "Ha ha ha. Good one Inu-Yasha. You might want to work on your aim though."  
  
"It landed exactly where it was aimed, Hsike. Now go retrieve the stone."  
Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
  



	13. chapter thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Hsike stepped forward into the lake with Aduroqei, the other kitsune. They both dove down into the water.  
  
They came up a while later, with nothing. Hsike looked puzzled, and Aduroqei looked very annoyed.  
  
They walked over to the other side of the lake, and watched the others try.  
  
When it was Kagome's turn, she stood there for a minute, before saying, "I don't have a partner."  
  
There were a few snickers, from the area Hsike and Aduroqei were sitting at.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier? You---" But Inu-Yasha was cut off.  
  
"I'll go with her. I'm very sorry I'm late, but I was held up..." A girl, with purple hair said. Her eyes were an eerie silver color.   
  
"What do you---" But Inu-Yasha was cut off again.  
  
"Come on, Lina, it's our turn," the girl said.  
  
She grabbed Kagome, and they dove in the lake. They came up again, empty handed. They sat on the bank, opposite the rest of the group.  
  
"Hmm... Well, who the hell are you? You think you can just turn up late for training, and then just join in?! Wh---" Inu-Yasha started, yelling at the girl.  
  
"I don't think that Kagome would appreciate you talking to someone like that, who is going to try to help," the girl with purple hair said.  
  
*Right, Kagome?* The girl sent to Kagome.  
  
*Wha? How are you--- Huh?* Kagome thought, and could see that the girl, Kianara, could hear her. Kagome had just been thinking about how she wanted to kill Inu-Yasha, for the way he'd been acting.  
  
*I'm a psychic Demon. I don't have much strength, but I could kill a person with a thought.* Kianara said-thought to Kagome. *Don't tell the others, yet.*  
  
*Alright* Kagome thought.  
  
  
  



	14. chapter fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Well... Umm. Lets go back to Camp, we have to train," Inu-Yasha stuttered, still shocked from what Kianara had said.  
  
They got back to camp, and then something strange happened. Inu-Yasha started singing. He handed out fighting poles, and then started whirling it around, in complicated patterns. Aduroqei grabbed Kagome's pole as it came to her, and swiped it under her feet, so she would trip. Anyway that's what he had planned, but just as she was about to fall, Kianara used her powers, and Kagome was standing up-right, just as she  
was supposed to hit the ground.  
  
Kagome gave her Purple-haired friend a look of gratitude. *No problem* Hsike was looking at them dumb-struck. Then they turned their attention back to Inu-Yasha, who has started singing.  
  
*No problem* Hsike was looking at them dumb-struck. Then they turned their attention back to Inu-Yasha, who had started singing.  
  
  



	15. chapter fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
/Let's begin your training,/  
  
Hsike butts in /So we can kick some butts./  
  
Inu-Yasha glares at him, but keeps singing.  
  
/Did I just get wussies,/  
/When I asked, for force?/  
  
While they're training, Aduroqei sneaks to Kagome's back, and puts a bug down her shirt.  
  
She starts moving around, trying to get the thing out of her shirt, and in the process, knocks most of the others down.  
  
/Your the saddest bunch,/  
/I ever met,/  
  
Inu-Yasha uses his training pole, and leaps over to Kagome, who promptly punches him in the stomach with her pole.  
  
/But you can bet,/  
/Before we're through,/  
  
He grabs the pole out-of her hands, and she cowers away. He leans in, and gives her a hard glare.  
  
/People I'll, make demons,/  
/Out of yoooouuuu!/  
  
He glares at the rest of the group, too.  
  
/Tranquil as a forest,/  
/But on fire, within,/  
  
He shows them how to take a simple stick, and throw it 10 meters, into the middle of a target, without breaking the stick.  
  
The group tries, and most all of them fail.  
  
/Once you find your center,/  
/You are sure to win!/  
  
Kagome looks at her stick, and Myoga chooses that moment to bite her. She yelps, and throws the stick at Inu-Yasha's head, who catches it just as it's about to hit. He glares daggers at her, and she smiles sheepishly at him. Kagome reaches for her neck, and  
squished Myoga.  
  
/You're a spineless, pale,/  
/Pathetic lot,/  
  
Inu-Yasha shows them how to suck poison out of a person, using dummies with poison in them, for example. They all try, and none succeed. Some bit the dummies, some just look at them, and some just step on them.  
  
/And you haven't got a clue,/  
  
Kagome looks at hers, and Myoga jumps down, sucks out the poison, and hides under a bush.  
  
/Some how I'll make demons,/  
/Out of yoouu!/  
  
Inu-Yasha walks by, and sees the poison is gone. He glares at her suspiciously, and then moves on.  
  
Aduroqei and Kianara are running through a field, with flaming arrows coming at them.  
  
(Aduroqei)/I'm never gonna catch my breath,/  
(Kianara)/Say good-bye to those who knew me,/  
  
Hsike sitting outside his tent, a night after challenging Inu-Yasha to a fight, and losing. He isn't looking too good.  
  
(Hsike)/Boy was I a fool for fighting him,/  
  
Shippo's hiding behind a tent, watching Inu-Yasha training the recruits.  
  
(Shippo)/Inu-Yasha's got 'em scared to death,/  
  
Kagome sitting in her tent, up-set after talking with Inu-Yasha, and almost saying "Sit."  
  
(Kagome)/Hope he doesn't see right through me,/  
  
The whole group, jumping across rocks across a lake, filled with piranhas. Myoga is on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
(Myoga)/Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!/  
  
The whole group, practicing hand-to-hand combat. Kagome is lying on the ground, after being knocked out by Inu-Yasha.  
  
/We will fight!/  
/We must be swift as a coursing river,/  
  
Kagome walking back to her tent, while talking with Kianara. Shippo jumps out of a tent, looking like the giant pink blob, which makes both girls fall into a mud puddle. They then proceed to chase Shippo around the camp.  
  
/With all the force of a great typhoon,/  
/As quick and sharp as a violent shiver,/  
/Mysterious as the Dark side of the moooooon!/  
  
The whole group is walking up a hill, carrying huge bags of rocks.  
  
/Time is racing t'ward us,/  
/Till our fate, arrives,/  
  
Kagome is way behind, and falls. Inu-Yasha runs down, takes the rocks, glares at her, and then runs to catch-up with the rest of the group, leaving Kagome sitting on the ground, near the bottom of the hill.  
  
/Heed my every order,/  
/And you might survive./  
  
Inu-Yasha walks to Kagome one night, and hands her her bag.  
  
/You're unsuited for the rage of war,/  
/So pack-up, go home, you're through,/  
  
He walks away, showing a clear signal. Go home. Kagome looks after him, looking upset. Then her face goes red, and she almost yells "sit." Then, she has an idea.  
  
/You are not a demon,/  
/Who is true!/  
  
Kagome walks out to the pond, and looks at it, before diving in. Kianara sits in a tree, and watches, without Kagome knowing she is even there.  
  
/We will fight!/  
/We must be swift as a coursing river,/  
  
Kagome comes up for air, and then thinks for a second, she hasn't found the stone yet but her face is full of determination, and she dives again. Kianara dashes back to camp, to get the rest of the group.  
  
/With all the force of a great typhoon,/  
  
Kianara returns, with the group in tow, and they watch as Kagome's form moves around the water.  
  
/As quick and sharp as a violent shiver,/  
  
Inu-Yasha comes down to the water, to see why everyone is there. Just as he reaches them, Kagome comes out of the water, and throws the rock on the string at his feet, grinning.  
  
/Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooon!/  
  
Shots of Kagome beating the rest of the demons, at all the training exercises.  
  
/We will fight!/  
/We must be swift as a coursing river,/  
/With all the force of a great typhoon,/  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha practicing hand-to-hand, and Kagome kicks Inu-Yasha in the face, and he smiles.  
  
/As quick and sharp as a violent shiver,/  
/Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooon!/  
/Huoh!/  
  
The whole group, practicing with their training polls. At the end, they all do a high-kick and yell out that last line of the song, while jumping in the air.  
  
  
  



	16. chapter sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Not long after that, Kagome was sitting in her tent, when she decided that she wanted to go down to the lake and take a bath. She grabbed a towel-like piece of cloth, and walked towards the water.  
  
She jumped in taking no heed that someone might see her.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Myoga said impatiently.  
  
"I'm sure. Nothing can go wrong. Nobody else is here. What's there to worry about?" Kagome replied. Before Myoga could reason Hsike and Aduroqei came running into   
the water.  
  
*Ugh! Now what am I gonna do?* Kagome thought to herself as she hid behind the tallest reed near her.  
  
"Hey Lina! Come here!" Aduroqei called to Kagome as he pulled her out from behind the reeds.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry the water's so murky nobody can see anything." Hsike said. "We just wanted to ask you how you found the stone."  
  
"Well....I........" Kagome wasn't sure if she should tell them. In her mind the scene from the pond was playing back, when she's in the water. She's looking around and thinking   
how her grandfather would handle this situation. Suddenly there's a very faint red glow coming from right below her. She dives down and finds that it was the stone that had been glowing. She grabs it and came to the top.  
  
*How am I supposed to explain that to them* "Well you see the stone isn't a shard of "the jewel" but it is magic none the less. It's like.......*a mood ring but as a stone*" Kagome thought the last bit in her head. "I don't know. If I called it a mood stone would you   
understand?" Kagome questioned them.  
  
Both Hsike and Aduroqei nodded but still Kagome could see they didn't really understand.  
  
"I think the stone glows when it can feel a strong emotion. You see when I dove down I was thinking of my grandfather who I just learned had died. It was glowing red, I think that might have been because I was angry and being really stubborn. Was the stone glowing for you?" Kagome said finally noticing that she had put into words what the other two had noticed as well.  
  
"It was glowing purple for me." Hsike said. He was blushing so Kagome guessed that he had been thinking of a lady friend.  
  
"So you think it's magic too! When I asked Inu-Yasha about it he got all mad and told me no then freaked out and kicked me out of his tent saying I shouldn't bother him with something so small." Kagome said.  
  
She was still a little hurt that he would do that but she felt very nervous too because that was the same fight in which she almost told Inu-Yasha to sit.  
  
*Kagome come here!* The thought popped into Kagome's head without warning.  
  
  



	17. chapter seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
*Oh no! How am I supposed to get away from these two?* Kagome thought to herself impatiently.  
  
When she looked up on the bank to see where Myoga was all she saw was sand and sticks.  
  
"Ow. Something bit me!" Aduroqei screamed abruptly. Myoga popped up right beside him and once again he screamed. "Ahhh! There's a blood- sucking water beetle here!"  
  
At once both demons jump up on a rock behind the reeds. Kagome smiled in spite of herself. She didn't exactly know what to do next but she was running as fast as she   
could to the shore. Just as she got there and was still in the water, Shippo popped up, with a hand over his eyes and a towel for Kagome.   
  
When she glanced back, Hsike and Aduroqei were still sitting on the rock with their backs to her.  
  
Kagome rushed back to her tent. She sat down with a sigh of relief and heard a little "YUCK!" near her left ear.   
  
"Myoga that was wonderful. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kagome said with delight to the little flee.  
  
Before she could say anything else Myoga spat out, "Don't expect me to do anything like that ever again! Now just look at this tent. There's so many dirty clothes here it's disgusting. Now go down to that pond and clean them."  
  
*Geez it's just like having my mom around* Kagome thought to herself but was to grateful to say anything out loud. She simply headed down to the pond with a bar of soap and began scrubbing away.  
  
  
  



	18. chapter eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
After a few minutes she heard some familiar voices headed her way. She didn't want to been see so she hid behind some cat tails.  
  
"I don't think Inu-Yasha knows anything. We're OK. So are you going to report to the boss or do I have to. No wait. I did it last time it's your turn." One of the voices said still coming nearer.  
  
*I know that voice* Kagome thought to herself. *That's Aduroqei*  
  
*Where are you?* A sudden question popped into Kagome's mind. It was Kianara. She had forgotten completely about her.   
  
*I'm down at the lake,* Kagome replied somewhat sheepishly.   
  
*Can you get back to your tent? I need to talk to you.* Kianara asked.  
  
*Uh-No. I'm kinda stuck here* Kagome thought as she tried to move her feet that had become stuck in the mud near the roots of the cat tail bush.  
  
"Are you sure nobody knows?" The other voice asked quietly. So quiet in fact, Kagome almost didn't noticed that this voice was very familiar. But from where?  
  
As she thought about the shadowy figures at the side of the lake, they shook hands then one morphed into a rabbit and disappeared. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw this. Now she knew who the voice belonged to. That creepy little demon rabbit she had met when she was with Kaede.  
  
Both figures had departed now so she thought it was safe to come out. As she did she noticed another figure coming down towards the lake.  
  
  
  



	19. chapter nineteen

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Kianara asked aloud for a change.  
  
"Yah, it's me. Am I ever glad to see you. We need to talk." Kagome said seriously and grabbed her clothes off the rock where she had set them to dry.  
  
"We do need to talk. I just heard that Tuashimaga has began to come closer to Reoath, the biggest city of mortals. He thinks the granddaughter is. He's looking for a girl who has the power to see the jewel. I think her grandfather is the old man Tuashimaga has."   
Kianara said gazing absently about as she thought out loud.  
  
"Grandfather's alive. Tuashimaga's looking for me?"  
Kagome murmured out loud and so that Kianara wouldn't be able to read her thoughts.  
  
"What was that?" Kianara asked.  
  
"Oh-nothing. I was just thinking out loud. I found out something to. You know who Aduroqei is? He's in league with Tuashimaga. I saw him down at the lake with one of   
those horrible demons I've seen serving Tuashimaga." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh really?" came a voice from behind the two girls. It was Inu-Yasha. "I've had my suspicions about him for along time. You girls get ready. I'm sure he already ran away. It's time for war."  
  
With that the army of good demons started off through the meadows and mountains to Reoath.   
  
  



	20. chapter twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
After two days of walking, the army made it's made into a forest on the mountain pass. They had to go through this forest and then they would be able to protect Reoath from Tuashimaga.  
  
The forest was dark and damp. The trees were very close together, which made it very hard for the demons to make their way through.  
  
As the darkness grew more foreboding the feeling of uneasiness began to arise.  
  
  
  



	21. chapter twenty one

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
Almost at once Inu Yasha stopped. "Stop! Everyone, there's something wrong." As soon as he said it an arrow shot over his head. The second arrow was a little bit   
closer to it's mark.  
  
"Everyone behind those trees. Return fire. Make sure the arrow finds it's mark." Inu-Yasha shouted his commands.  
  
Unfortunately most of the arrows were being used to separate him from his troops and to keep his troops away from him.  
  
Kagome saw this right away. She took off behind everyone else and ran after him. Kagome was racing towards Inu-Yasha when she saw him fall over a tree root. She   
stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the glint of a blade being raised about to fall over Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
Before Kagome could think about what she was doing she ran full speed at the giant shadow figure with the sword.  
  
A flash of light went through Kagome's mind and suddenly he changed her path. She looked again at the sword, this time more closely. There near the top of the handle   
was that shining piece of shard she had been looking for.  
  
Now that she had found it, her plan had to come together quickly because she was still running.   
  
"Thud" Kagome fell flat on her face. Kagome wondering what she had tripped over glanced at her feet. At her feet was a rope. Kagome followed the rope and found out  
that it was attached to a net on the ground. It was a trap.  
  
  



	22. chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
Kagome's mind was at work figuring out her plan but her body was just going too fast. Her shoe came off her foot before she had anytime to think about it. It hit it's target right in the head.  
  
"H-hey you!" Kagome stammered. "I want that shard in your sword. Wanna give it to me?"  
"You! You have the power of the girl." Tuashimaga's voice boomed. The shadowy figure turned and seemed to float over to Kagome.  
  
At the sight of his face Kagome let out a shriek.  
  
There were two eyes but they looked more like eye sockets. The nose looked like a giant fist protruding from the middle of the face. The mouth was just a whole. All in all the entire face was something you didn't want to look at long.   
  
Kagome was beginning to feel the effects of the sight deep in her stomach.  
  
Once the shock had gone Kagome's mind went back to her plan. *Ok, great now I've got this two ton monster thing running at me. Think quick Kagome.* Almost immediately  
Kagome remembered the trap.  
  
  
  



	23. chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
"Come and get me, you big bully!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Tuashimaga was almost upon her, and all she did was step backwards twice. Tuashimaga knew something wasn't right but it was already to late.  
  
Kagome cut the rope with her own little dagger and the net swept up around Tuashimaga. She knew it wouldn't hold him long but rushed to Inu-Yasha's side and helped him to his feet.  
  
He stood up uneasily and touched the bump on his head. "What....what happened?" Inu-Yasha said slowly. Tuashimaga hadn't cut his throat but had left him with a  
big gash on his forehead, before coming after Kagome.  
  
"Lots," was all Kagome got out and then Inu-Yasha blacked out. "Oh, wonderful. Now how do I get out of here?"  
  
Kagome glanced back at the trap, to see Tuashimaga getting angrier and angrier. The trap was human made and he didn't understand it. With a great roar a burst of flame shot from his mouth.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with fear. He was going to shoot fire through out the entire forest.   
  
  



	24. chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
"Everyone get out of the forest!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. She tried to talk to Kianara too but Kianara got to her first.  
  
*Kagome where are you? Something's wrong. Someone just shouted to get out of the forest. The army's getting stronger. Come back, please. We have to leave.*  
  
*I know we have to leave Kianara. I was the one who shouted. The forest's gonna go up in flames. Get out now and get everyone else out. I'll find my way out. I've got Inu-Yasha*  
  
*Ok. Get out.*  
  
*I will if you will*  
  
That was all Kagome said then started to run as fast as she could dragging Inu-Yasha with her.  
  
"Come back here!" She heard Tuashimaga scream. Then there was another roar. It came from somewhere deep within Tuashimaga and the trees burst into flames.   
  
  
  



	25. chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
All around her, Kagome could hear the screams of burning demons. Thankfully none of those screams sounded familiar.   
  
She was running around trying to find the nearest edge of the forest. Inu-Yasha still hadn't regained consciousness. The flames were right behind her, licking at her bare   
skin. Then there, she could see the edge of the forest.  
  
As she ran out of the forest the flames decreased in heat and the smoke lightened. She still couldn't help coughing though.   
  
"Lina? Is that you?" Hsike called. He was further up on the hill and out of the reach of the flames and the smoke.  
  
"Yeah. Can you help me?" Kagome called back.  
  
"Sure!" Hsike said and he turned around to the rest of the group and called, "It's Lina. Get some water!" Before he could say anything else the wind came up and Kagome saw the flag Hsike was holding fly away. That was all she saw though, because the smoke and flames were beginning to surround her again.  
  
*This isn't good.* Kagome thought to herself. *What can I do now?* Just as she thought this she caught sight of the flag that had flown away. She grabbed it and began to beat out some of the flame.   
  
It worked but the smoke was beginning to effect her and the burns on her arms was aching badly. She was feeling sick to her stomach with the threat of death right there, but she had to keep going.  
  
Kagome had been fighting the flames so much she had used up all her strength. She fell over exhausted and landed right in the arms of a just waking up Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Help. We're over here." Inu-Yasha called. Not long after he called, the group of good demons came running.  
  
Kagome's vision went blurry and all she heard was Inu-Yasha saying, "it's OK. Stay with us Lina." Then she blacked out.   
  
  
  



	26. chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
The doctor came out of the tent slowly. He walked over to Inu-Yasha with a look of sympathy in his eyes.   
  
"Is she going to be OK?" Inu-Yasha asked tentatively.  
  
The doctor nodded but he gave Inu-Yasha a look of uncertainty and disbelief. He wasn't telling something he knew out loud, but he was giving Inu-Yasha some signs.  
  
The rest of the group cheered that Kagome was okay.   
  
Inu-Yasha didn't really notice those subtle signs from the doctor and walked over to the tent quickly.  
  
He opened the door to the tent and as he did so Kagome, not Emogak rolled over to face him.  
  
Kagome smiled thankfully at him but soon realized the look of anger on his face.  
  
"You," he exclaimed. Kagome felt her thankfulness disappear as she realized that the magic had worn off. She had used up so much strength that when she blacked-  
out her demon form had been lost.  
  
Just then Aduroqei grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her from the tent.  
  
"Look at this. The one who called herself our friend isn't even one of us. She's a human." Aduroqei smirked at Kagome.   
  
"You can't talk there," Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Aduroqei glared at her with a look of suspicion included. "The humans know they should stay out of our business. I guess this one decided other wise. We know what   
happens to mortals when they interfere with our lives. As do they. She must pay the price for meddling. She must pay with her live."  
  
So Aduroqei had sneaked back onto Inu-Yasha's good side and knew she had seen them and had just waited for a good time to expose her. The jerk. Unfortunately things were definitely going his way.  
  
Inu-Yasha finally lifted his head and glared at Kagome. She had embarrassed him even more then usual. She, a human, had saved his life.  
  
He slowly raised his hand, and opened his mouth. Words came out but Kagome didn't hear them. She was so scared she could only hear her heart beating.  
  
"NO!" Kianara screamed as the claws of blood flew towards Kagome.  
  
Hsike tried to run and help her but was held back by to huge demons.  
  
The claws of blood seemed to go slowly towards Kagome. Her head was down so she didn't see the claws weren't aimed directly at her. One zipped over her head and the   
other two shot around her arms.  
  
She raised her head to look Inu-Yasha in the face and saw the hatred in his face.  
  
"You are no longer a part of this army. Go home Kagome. I spared your life for one reason and one reason alone. You will see your grandfather at home. Go. Now." With  
that Inu-Yasha walked away calling the group to come with him.  
  
Hsike and Kianara both made slight moves towards her but changed their minds and followed Inu-Yasha. "I'm sorry," Kianara thought to Kagome.  
  
  
  



	27. chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
Kagome sat down on a high rock and watched the demons march away. With a sigh she sat down. Then something caught her eye. On of the demons had separated from the   
group and was heading back towards the forest.  
  
Kagome watched him move and knew right away it was Aduroqei. He slipped into the forest and disappeared.  
  
Kagome didn't wait long for him to come out. When he did he had one demon on either side of him. The three of them were pulling out a cot. Kagome gasped in horror as the cot was turned. There, laying very relaxed, but with a gash deep in his stomach, was Tuashimaga. She knew he was in pain, but she couldn't tell if what came next was a laugh of success or a roar of anger.  
  
Kagome's knees buckled under her. She fell to the ground and gasped for air. That horrible monster was alive. What was she supposed to do. The others were in deep   
trouble.  
  
  
  



	28. chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
"Eep! What was that?" The tiny voice beside her told her Myoga hadn't left her. Although he wasn't a very reliable source he had stayed.  
  
"And where have you been all this time?" Kagome asked. She tried to ebb the anger in her voice for his earlier abandonment. She was still very happy to see him.  
  
"Don't get mad at the poor old bug," a voice carrying much wisdom said from behind her.  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed with delight. She then burst into tears.  
  
Surprised by the sudden turn of emotion, Kaede sat down with Kagome's head on her shoulder. "It's OK child. What has happened to have you up in emotions."  
  
With that Kagome flood of tears stopped and words burst from her mouth. Her entire story, well a summarized version anyway, rushed from her in less then a minute.  
  
"Oh," was all Kaede said, but Kagome could tell she was thinking deeply. "I say, you have to go to the Reoath right now. Warn your companions. If they do not listen stay with them. Especially Inu-Yasha. He will need your help. Go to Reoath now!" Kaede handed her a small pouch and said, "If it comes down to it use this. You will know when to."   
  
Kagome stood up, full of enthusiasm. She scooped up the pouch and a complaining Myoga. Then started to run.   
  
Kaede smiled at the bravery Kagome was showing then began to laugh as Kagome flipped head over heals and landed on Shippo.   
  
Kaede was surprised by Kagome's ability to get up so quickly. Kagome started to run again this time with Myoga on her shoulder and Shippo tagging along behind her.  
  
"Good Luck," Kaede whispered into the wind, then walked off slowly into the mountain path and disappeared.   
  
  



	29. chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
Kagome entered a city full of celebration. The flags were flying high and the music was playing loudly. She looked around trying to find Inu-Yasha but to no prevail. There was too much activity.  
  
Her search ended soon when she saw a parade which her friends were in. Even if it was a celebration by the looks on her friends faces they weren't very happy.  
  
She ran over to the parade. Then straight to Inu-Yasha.  
  
At the sight of her, his nose raised several notches.  
  
"Tuashimaga's here, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome tried her best to keep her voice down.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted at her, then said, "He died in the forest. Don't try any tricks with me."  
  
"Please, you have to believe me!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Why should I?" Inu-Yasha glared at her. Then tried to walk away.  
  
"You listened to Lina. How am I any different?" Kagome retorted, annoyed with Inu-Yasha sense of reason. She stepped in front of him to block his path but he walked   
around her quickly.  
  
In a flood of anger Kagome stepped out of the parade. How could he be so unreasonable? He knew demons like Tuashimaga didn't just vanish.  
  
Kagome stomped off as the party of demons stepped up towards the palace. She noticed how all the humans lined up on either side as if they had come to watch a miracle.  
  
She looked around the crowd and noticed some of the humans closest to Inu-Yasha were wearing dark coloured robes. They were hunched over to hide their faces.  
  
It didn't take Kagome long to realize what was about to happen. As she saw her grandfather step out of the palace on to the steps, they five humans in robes stepped  
out and took their places around Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Grandpa, run!" Kagome yelled at her grandfather. "There's something wrong with Inu-Yasha!"   
  
Her shouts were lost in the uproar from the crowd around her.  
  
A blaze of fire went out around those five demons and Inu-Yasha. The circle separate the other demons from Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome ran over to Kianara and Hsike. A roar of laughter rang out into the atmosphere. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
As she peered through the smoke, Kagome saw Inu-Yasha or a mix of Inu-Yasha and a dragon type figure, scoop up her grandfather.   
  
  



	30. chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
"We have to get in there," Kagome said to Kianara. "We have to help Inu-Yasha and my grandfather."  
  
"I agree, but what just happened there?" Hsike asked.  
  
Kianara seemed to come back to her senses and nodded like she too didn't know what was going on.  
  
"OK. Here's the story. In the forest, Tuashimaga tried to take Inu-Yasha's powers. Unfortunately when I interfered I messed up the transfer and a part of Tuashimaga is controlling Inu-Yasha. Now we really need to get in there and stop him from trying to do a transfer with my grandfather." Kagome summarized quickly. "Now we really need to get in there!"  
  
A bunch of humans around her shouted in agreement. With the help of these humans They were able to grab a large pole and try to ram the door down.  
  
  
  



	31. chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
  
Kagome didn't agree with this and was racking her brains for a quicker way in. *Oh, Inu-Yasha how do you get yourself into these things* At this thought a tiny glow  
appeared close to the roof on the right wing of the palace.  
  
Inu-Yasha had kept the jewel on. It was showing Kagome where to go. Now all she needed was a way to get up there.  
  
*I think I know a way* Kianara's voice burst into Kagome's head. "I can't fly but I have the power to jump," Kianara said right behind Kagome.  
  
"The three of us should be able to make it up there OK," Hsike came over to them. There was a glint of mischief in his eye and a big hint of it in his voice.  
  
"It's agreed then. We'll go now...."  
  
"Wait for me," Shippo's tiny voice came through the crowd.   
  
"Ugh. Fine. Kagome just keep that jewel shining," Kianara commanded.  
  
As the hammering of the log continued the four of them bounded up the walls of the building following the light of Inu-Yasha's jewel.  
  
  



	32. chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
  
It didn't take them long to find an open window. They jumped in and quietly walked along the hall. They soon came to a guarded room.  
  
"Are you sure they're in there?" Kianara asked skeptically. She wasn't sure if Kagome could actually she the glow because she herself couldn't.  
  
"How're we supposed to get in there?" Hsike asked.  
  
"You're a demon. How do you distract one?" Kagome asked absently. Then realizing what she had just said stuck with it. "How do you distract a demon?"  
  
"Well how do you distract a human?" Hsike asked in return.  
  
"Um...If you want to get a human away from something, you make a loud noise to arouse their curiosity, and make sure it's somewhere they can't just look but have to go to  
and be sure about what it is." Kagome answered thinking deeply.  
  
"You'd better come up with that distraction soon cause here comes the demons you're supposed to distract," Kianara, who hadn't been a part of the conversation till then whispered.  
  
"Shippo can you disguise yourself as a small /human/ child?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep!" Shippo squeaked loudly.   
  
"Don't get so excited," Hsike said and gave Shippo a bop on the head.  
  
Shippo whimpered a little. He quickly stood up though and changed into his disguise. Kagome giggled at the little baby sitting in front of her.   
  
"Well that's not quite what I was expecting but it just might work into the plan better." Kagome began explaining her plan.  
  
  



	33. chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
They put Shippo in a small basket and went to a different room. They then set up a trap and got they're weapons.  
  
"Now Shippo when I give the sign cry as loudly as you possibly can. I'll call for help and with any luck those ugly demons out there will come to see what all the commotion is." Kagome wrapped a towel around her face and pointed at the little bundle on the floor.  
  
At that a cry so high pitched Kagome had to plug her ears, so as not to scream at Shippo to shut up.   
  
"Oh! Help me somebody! I don't know what to do!" Kagome hollered at the top of her lungs. She ran out into the hall to see if the plan was working, but realized the room they had picked was at a corner. She couldn't see if the demons were coming or not.  
  
Just then she heard a roar of rage and then a call."GO SHUT THAT STUPID THING UP!!!" Then there was another roar of rage.  
  
Kagome raced back into the room. The demons outside burst into the door. As they did two large logs came down on either side of them. Two demons fell over in a pile of  
blood and crushed bodies.   
  
The third demon to enter got an arrow to the heart. Unfortunately he pulled it out and laughed at their weak attempts. Then from out of nowhere a red blade made of  
blood cut through his neck.  
  
In stepped Inu-Yasha with a look of contempt.  
  
  



	34. chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
  
"What have you done Kagome? Why did all the people out there run away from me? Where is your grandfather?"  
  
"You know perfectly well, you disceitful creep! You and those hoodlums of yours grabbed my grandfather and ....." Kagome said backing away.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just got to the palace. When we started off towards Reoath I had to go check things out first. I was grabbed and tied up. It was Tuashimaga's thugs who tied me up. Now answer me, where's your grandfather?" Inu-Yasha said, stepping closer to Kagome and Shippo, who had resumed his proper form.  
  
Just then a roar came again.   
  
"If you're not in that room, who is?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"It's Tuashimaga! I knew it. Your grandfather doesn't stand a chance." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"It can't be Tuashimaga who's in there. We all saw you go in there. And by the way my grandfather can hold his own," Kagome said defiently.  
  
"Not with Tuashimaga," Inu-Yasha retorted.  
  
"OK. If you two have finished let's go help the old guy," Hsike broke in. "I don't care what happened. Tuashimaga's a powerful demon so he probably just transformed into you to disguise himself."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha both looked at him slightly perplexed. In the forest battle, Tuashimaga was trying to steal Inu-Yasha's identity not his powers.  
  
  



	35. chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
  
Hsike looked at them expectantly. With their enthusiasm restored, the five demons raced towards the room.  
  
Inside the room, a small man stood his ground while a large dragon bodied demon approached him.  
  
"Now tell me old man, how do I get into the future? Both the girl and you are supposed to have this power. How can I achieve this?" The words came out thinly.  
  
"How does a bird live in water, Tuashimaga?" The old man questioned.  
  
"Don't play games with me, old man. Tell me now." This time there was power behind the words.  
  
"Now." The old man said, keeping his face straight.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Tuashimaga hollered. "That was your last chance old man. I don't need you any longer. I will find the girl. Prepare to die." With that a shining blade was raised over the man's head.  
  
  
  



	36. chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX   
  
"Claws of blood!" Inu-Yasha cried.  
  
The sword was sent flying as the red blade hit it.   
  
"YOU!" Tuashimaga cried. He let away as Inu-Yasha's first swung at his face.  
  
"Get the old guy outta here!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome and the rest.  
  
Kianara raced over to an open balcony and looked for a good place to jump to.   
  
"There!" Hsike shouted and pointed to a small hut just off to the side.  
  
He scooped up Kagome's grandfather, apologizing for the sudden trip. Then raced over to Kianara and the three of them prepared to jump.  
  
As Tuashimaga saw this he lunged at Kianara. She skillfully dodged him and moved to get a better view of the hut.  
  
"Get them!" Tuashimaga roared his command and Aduroqei and another demon came out of the shadows.  
  
Hsike stepped in front of Kianara, who had her hands full, as the demons approached.  
  
"Crap!" Inu-Yasha cried as he dodged a shot of fire from Tuashimaga. "Get him out of here now."  
  
  
  



	37. chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
  
Kianara lept on to the edge of the balcony and prepared to jump but was tackled by Aduroqei. She had to throw Kagome's grandfather so he wouldn't get hit.  
  
Just them Kagome entered the room, but not as Kagome, as Lina. She had used the powder to help her friends. She had the power of a demon when she used the powder and the jewel.  
  
She was just in time to catch her grandfather. She put him down carefully.   
  
"Hello grandpa. Go with Kianara, OK?" Kagome ran over to Kianara and grabbed the demon she was wrestling. With very little effort Kagome flung him off the balcony.  
  
His cry echoed for awhile them stopped. Hsike had finished off the other demon as well.  
  
Kianara stood up and put Kagome's grandfather on her back. She then reached for Hsike's hand and Kagome's. Hsike took her hand but Kagome turned around to see where  
Inu-Yasha was.  
  
  



	38. chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
  
There on the floor, Inu-Yasha lay unconscious, as Tuashimaga bared down on him.  
  
"Go now. Take my grandfather to safety." Kagome commanded. She stepped tentatively towards Inu-Yasha and Tuashimaga.  
  
"You will die for what you did to me. You killed my entire army!" Tuashimaga was about to shoot fire but was interrupted by a shoe to the face.  
  
"Hey ugly. You've got the wrong demon." Kagome raised her head to face Tuashimaga.  
  
"You. You're the demon who controlled that trap." Tuashimaga stopped suddenly and began lumbering towards Kagome.  
  
  
  



	39. chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE  
  
*Ok, now what do I do?* Kagome thought to herself.  
  
*You don't have a plan!?!* Kianara thought at Kagome.  
  
*Not yet.* Kagome whimpered at what she had gotten herself into.  
  
She jumped out of the way as Tuashimaga swung at her then took off down the hall.  
  
*Ok, well I saw a huge fountain connected to a river in the palace garden while I was looking. Since he's a demon controlling fire maybe you can use that.* Kianara   
thought.  
  
*Thanks* Kagome thought back.  
  
With that Kagome raced down a dark hall towards the garden. She felt a lot like she had been here before because she knew exactly where she was going. Then there was a flash back of her as a small girl running around playing tag with her grandfather. She had been here as a little child.  
  
So there was another advantage. She knew where she was going and Tuashimaga didn't have clue. He was just following her.  
  
She still had a long way to go to get to the garden. She raced along quite quickly then came to a stop. She backed up and looked out of the balcony in one of the rooms.   
  
The river was just down there. She looked around a little then spotted a curtain made out of light looking material. She grabbed it and turned around.  
  
Tuashimaga entered the room and walked towards her.  
  
"Finally I have caught you. Prepared to die."  
  
"Not just yet." Kagome said and stepped onto the balcony and jumped.  
  
  



	40. chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY  
  
"WHAT!?!" Tuashimaga jumped after her. He began to laugh at her failed attempt of a trap. He, of course could fly. "Pitiful child."  
  
Kagome looked up and groaned. She hadn't considered that he might be able to fly. Now she was out of options.  
  
She fumble around in her pockets to see if she had anything to help her out of this mess. Her hand grazed a small pouch. The shape changing powder. Maybe, just maybe, Tuashimaga wanted to take Inu-Yasha's form enough that it would work. That way he wouldn't have any wings to fly.  
  
Just then Kagome heard a rip. She looked up and saw Tuashimaga was ripping her make-shift parachute. He flew down to face level and let go of it for a moment.  
  
  
  



	41. chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE  
  
"Your life rests in my hands now, demon. What do you say, you tell me how to get to your time?" As Kagome looked at him perplexed he laughed. "I can see through the disguise you know. I just don't under stand how you adopted the powers as well. It doesn't matter now. Just tell me how to get to the future." Tuashimaga's tone changed  
suddenly each time he mention time travel.  
  
Kagome blinked at him blankly, then as he laughed and brought his face close to hers, she grabbed onto him.  
  
"Let me go you pathetic, human!" The way he said it made him seemed so young.   
  
Kagome put away her sympathy and put forth her pain and anger when her grandfather had first been announced as dead, then kidnapped and was finally able to do what she  
wanted to.  
  
With that Kagome threw some of the powder on Tuashimaga.  
  
He roared in anger, and whirled around trying to get rid of Kagome, but she held on tightly.  
  
When she looked up, she looked into the face of Inu-Yasha.  
  
They began to fall and as tempted as she was to let go of him she couldn't. He might be able to get away. So she held on as the river came closer and closer.  
  
Then "POW!" One of Tuashimaga's arms had gotten loose and hit her.   
  
  
  



	42. chapter 42

CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO  
  
Because of the hit, Kagome let go of him completely but it was too late for him to escape. He hit the water with a splash.   
  
Kagome didn't hit the water though. She had been caught by the real Inu-Yasha.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Tuashimaga's bubbly roar. An explosion of water soon washed over them and left them to be swept up the bank of the river.  
  
"Sorry I had to hit you. You wouldn't have let go." Inu-Yasha apologized by with very little empathy. He had a smirk of peer enjoyment on his face.  
  
"You hit me!?! Not Tuashimaga?!" Kagome shrieked. "You are such a jerk! How could you? Now I'm gonna have a bruise the size of Texas to explain to my mother."  
  
Kagome got up and left Inu-Yasha to get out of the tree he was sitting in himself.   
  
"Hey! I saved your life. Gimme a hand here!" Inu-Yasha called after her.  
  
"SIT!" She called and laughed as she heard the "THUD" Inu-Yasha made when he hit the ground.  
  
She then found her grandfather, gave her new friends huge hugs and many thanks and walked off to find the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and watched as Kagome walked away with her grandfather. "All that trouble for one stinking old man and his ungrateful granddaughter." He grumbled to   
himself.  
  
"Aw come on Inu-Yasha, why don't you just admit you like her?" Shippo popped up beside him. "Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Get away from me you pest!" Inu-Yasha commanded as he smacked Shippo. The poor little fox demon went flying into a bush but then persisted with his question.  
  
The two walked off in the other direction.  
  
Kaede smiled to herself as she watched Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "You two are up against so much. You'll be together soon enough."   
  
"They will won't they?" Kianara said as she settled down beside Kaede.  
  
"Oh yes," Kaede said then smiled. They would be up against much in the next couple of years but that should be left to the writer of the series. = )  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
